The present invention relates to a diverter valve for directing fluid from an inlet to multiple outlets, and in particular, to a rotary three-way converter valve for use in a shower assembly having a fixed shower head and a hand-held shower wand.
Diverter valves typically used for shower assemblies include either a rotary or push-pull mechanism actuatable by the user. The push-pull diverter valves use longitudinal movable seal members to isolate between various flow paths. Such valves are not inherently intuitive to users.
Typical rotary diverter valves utilize a seal that is mounted on a shaft rotatable about an axis to isolate the fluid paths. In particular, the seal is used to block one of two outlet ports. The seal can be arranged between the outlet ports so that fluid from the inlet exits both outlet ports. Rotating the shaft drags the seal across the sealing surface of the housing thereby wearing the seal. Over time, the worn seal does not sufficiently block the outlet ports thereby permitting leaks.
What is needed is a diverter valve that is both intuitive to the user and has improved wear.